


A sprawiedliwości stało się zadość

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Goddess, Temida
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywny początek sezonu 4, jak to Sam wyciągał Deana z Piekła na własną rękę, przy pomocy bogini sprawiedliwości, ale wspomnień nie da się tak łatwo zagłuszyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sprawiedliwości stało się zadość

Pokój motelowy w Pontiac w Illinois nie grzeszył nowoczesnym wystrojem. Szczerze  
mówiąc, nie grzeszył nawet wystrojem przyzwoitym – brudnawo-pomarańczowe ściany przy  
wściekle zielonej wykładzinie i zasłonach w psychodeliczne niebieskie koła zrobiłyby wrażenie  
nawet na Salwatorze Dalim. Jednak mężczyzna, który siedział na zapadniętym łóżku zdawał  
się nie zwracać uwagi ani na otoczenie ani na kolory, może dlatego, że niewiele było widać  
w słabym blasku ustawionych na podłodze świec. Wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w oparte  
o jedną z przybrudzonych ścian wielkie lustro, które połyskiwało tajemniczo w półmroku.  
Oprawione w rzeźbioną, drewnianą ramę zwierciadło zupełnie nie pasowało do wnętrza, a co  
dziwniejsze, niczego nie odbijało. Było zupełnie wyciemnione jakby pociągnięte czarna farbą.  
Mężczyzna, a właściwie jeszcze chłopak, odgarnął z czoła przydługie włosy i nerwowo  
splatając dłonie, mruczał pod nosem dziwnie brzmiące słowa. Nagle zerwał się z łóżka, sięgnął  
po leżącą nieopodal torbę i przyklęknął przed lustrem. Rzucając okiem za okno, za którym  
pysznił się księżyc w pełni, w niezrozumiałym pośpiechu zaczął ustawiać dookoła siebie  
przedziwne przedmioty: kielich, miseczki ze słodko i gorzko pachnącymi ziołami, wino w  
omszałej butli, kamienie, suszone kwiaty, krzemień i lśniący srebrem sztylet. Na koniec wyjął  
niewielką, oprawną w skórę księgę, otworzył ją i zapatrzył się na zapisane dziwacznym pismem  
stronice. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął inkantacje. Mówił głośno i wyraźnie, chociaż głos mu  
lekko drżał. Zmieszał zioła z winem w kielichu i patrząc prosto w lustro, przeciągnął nożem  
po przedramieniu, upuszczając do naczynia krople własnej krwi. Nie tracąc czasu na owinięcie  
ręki, po której ciekły czerwone strużki, podpalił iskrą z krzemienia zawartość kielicha i  
ponownie zaczął odmawianie zaklęcie, coraz szybciej i głośniej.  
Urwał, gdy w głębi lustra pojawił się wir jasnego dymu, który ogarnął całą taflę, a później  
zwinął się i ukształtował w ludzką postać. Chłopak głośno przełknął, aż podskoczyło mu  
jabłko Adama. Z lustra patrzyły na niego przenikliwe, brązowe oczy w oprawie niesamowicie  
czarnych rzęs. Uformowana z dymu kobieta ubrana była w ciemne spodnie i bluzę, okryte szarą  
opończą z piór spiętą na ramieniu srebrna broszą, a jej niczym nie zakryte włosy wydawały się  
czarniejsze niż węgiel.  
\- Kto mnie wezwał? – spytała z nutą irytacji w głosie, mrużąc oczy, jakby wypatrywała  
kogoś po drugiej stronie lustra.  
\- Mam na imię Sam, Sam Winchester – chłopak przełknął po raz drugi, nie odrywając od  
niej wzroku. Klęczał tuż przed półokręgiem świec, wciąż ściskając w ręku kielich, z którego  
unosił się gorzko pachnący dym. – Czy ty jesteś Astrea?  
Zjawa przekrzywiła lekko głowę. Twarz miała spokojną i obojętną, oczy przepastne. Pełne  
usta nie uśmiechały się a rysy wyglądały jak wykute w kamieniu.  
\- Różnie mnie nazywano: Maat, Justitia, Dike, Temida, ale tak, także Astrea. Chociaż to bez  
znaczenia, nikt nie potrzebuje już bóstwa sprawiedliwości, prawda? Niewielu wie także, jak  
mnie przywołać, bo też niewielu wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Nie lubię kłamców – zawiesiła  
głos. - Mów, czego chcesz, a ja osądzę, ile warta twoja prośba…  
\- Jesteś boginią sprawiedliwości… – zaczął łamiącym się głosem. Odstawił kielich i złożył  
ręce jak do modlitwy. – Starasz się, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, tak na ziemi, jak i w  
niebie i… piekle, prawda?  
Ponownie przymrużyła oczy, a jej twarz nabrała nieco więcej wyrazu.  
\- Już rozumiem – zaczęła z nutą sarkazmu. – Nie jesteś pierwszym, który mnie wezwał, bym  
naprawiła nieprawości tego świata. W piekle, powiadasz? To kto, według ciebie niesprawiedliwie,  
tam się znalazł? Matka, ojciec, żona, kochanka, przyjaciel?  
Chłopak zawahał się. Oddychał coraz ciężej, jakby emocje dusiły go w gardle.  
\- Brat. Mój starszy brat poszedł za mnie do piekła – wyrzucił z siebie i mówił coraz szybciej, ze  
słyszalną desperacją w głosie. – Nie zasłużył na nie. Po prostu chciał przywrócić mnie do życia…  
\- I podpisał pakt? – spytała domyślnie, lekko krzywiąc wargi. - Cóż, piekło zmieniło się przez  
te wszystkie lata. Teraz pełno w nim tałatajstwa, które chętnie zwodzi ludzi na manowce.  
Sam gwałtownie skinął głową, aż włosy opadły mu na twarz. Przygarbił ramiona i rozłożył  
ręce w geście bezradności.  
\- To był koszmar. Jesteśmy łowcami, więc wiemy trochę więcej o drugiej stronie i staraliśmy  
się… – zawahał się. - Próbowaliśmy naprawdę wszystkiego, by go uratować, ale…  
\- Ale wam się nie udało. Nie dziwię się, demony nie odpuszczają – westchnęła kobieta ze  
zrozumieniem, ale znów przybrała ton ironiczny. – I chcesz mi wmówić, że twój brat, nie licząc czysto  
altruistycznego poświęcenia za ciebie, nie miał niczego na sumieniu i był niewinny jak baranek?  
Sam przygryzł wargi. Potrząsnął głową. Był tak blady, że na jego twarzy uwidoczniły się  
wszystkie pieprzyki, a cienie pod oczyma sięgały policzków. Widać było, że od dawna nie  
dosypiał i nie dojadał.  
\- Na pewno nie zasłużył na piekło… - wyszeptał cicho i Spojrzał na kobietę w lustrze  
błagalnym wzrokiem. Chyba nie czuł łez, które spływały mu po twarzy. - Błagam cię, pomóż  
mi. Już nie wiem, co robić. Próbowałem otworzyć Wrota Piekieł, samemu podpisać pakt,  
zaprzedać dusze, wymienić się z nim na miejsca… - urwał i przeszedł niemal do krzyku. -  
Możesz wyrwać ludzi z piekła, jeśli trafili tam niezasłużenie, prawda? Prawda?!  
\- Prawda – odrzekła z całkowitym spokojem Astrea. – O ile rzeczywiście znaleźli się tam  
niesprawiedliwie. A to rzadki przypadek, zwłaszcza w przypadku tych, którzy podpisali pakt…  
\- Proszę cię, on na to nie zasłużył… - rozgorączkowany Sam niemal uderzył czołem w  
lustro, roztrącając płonące świece i nie czując jak gorący wosk rozpryskuje mu się na rękach.  
\- Pomóż mu, pomóż mi, zaklinam cię na wszystkie świętości…  
\- Braterska miłość… piękna rzecz – powiedziała w zadumie, a w jej oczach zapaliły się  
złotawe iskierki. Pochyliła się ku niemu, spoglądając prosto w zalane łzami źrenice, a pióra  
płaszcza musnęły taflę szkła.  
– A gdybym spróbowała wam pomóc, co oferujesz mi w zamian? – w jej głosie pojawiło się  
prawdziwe zainteresowanie.  
Chłopak zamrugał gwałtownie i odsunął się nieco od ciemnego zwierciadła. Odruchowo  
poprawił krąg świec, choć część nich już zgasła. Ręce mu drżały.  
\- Siebie – odparł natychmiast. Wiedział, że w końcu o to zapyta i już dawno zdecydował co  
odpowie, godząc się z konsekwencjami, jakiekolwiek by nie były.  
Kobieta, bogini, zjawa z lustra skrzywiła się lekko.  
\- A do czego byłbyś mi potrzebny? Czy ja wyglądam na demona, żebym kolekcjonowała  
dusze? - znowu przekrzywiła głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Uśmiechnęła się lekko,  
niemal niezauważalnie. - Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może przydałby mi się ktoś na Ziemi, jakoś  
od dawna nikt mnie nie docenia…  
Wyprostowała się i spytała oficjalnym tonem: - A więc, będziesz mi służyć? Przysięgasz?  
Nie zawahał się ani przez sekundę.  
\- Przysięgam – powiedział po prostu, chociaż serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie. Na co on  
właściwie się zgodził?  
Astrea po raz pierwszy zaśmiała się. Szara opończa zawirowała jak dym, pióra zaszeleściły.  
\- Nawet nie zapytałeś na jak długo – zauważyła z przekąsem. - Cóż, w końcu służba  
sprawiedliwości to zaszczyt… Wrócimy do tego, jeśli uda mi się wrócić z twoim bratem.  
Jeszcze bardziej przybliżyła się do powierzchni lustra. Jej twarz wypełniła niemal całą  
przestrzeń. Ciemnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w Sama bez mrugnięcia. Przenikały go  
na wylot. Pod tym wzrokiem poczuł się całkiem obnażony i pomyślał, że tak chyba będzie  
wyglądało na Sądzie Ostatecznym.  
\- Kogo mam szukać? Jak się nazywa twój brat? – szepnęła kobieta.  
\- Dean, Dean Winchester – odpowiedział drżącym głosem, wciąż nie potrafiąc wyrwać się  
z mocy jej spojrzenia.  
\- Daj mi coś, co należało do niego – powiedziała rozkazująco, wyciągając rękę, która nagle  
przekroczyła granicę lustra i zmaterializowała się w motelowym pokoju. Dłoń miała drobną,  
palce smukłe, ozdobione ciężkimi, srebrnymi pierścieniami.  
Sam sięgnął do szyi i zdjął rzemyk z dziwacznym wisiorkiem w kształcie maski. Złożył  
go na wyciągniętej dłoni kobiety, przez chwilę czując ciepło jej skóry. Zaskoczyło go to, bo  
spodziewał się chłodu i niestałości, tymczasem to ciało było jak najbardziej realne. Zważyła  
ozdobę w dłoni i cofnęła się w głąb lustra.  
\- Bądź gotów. Jeśli mi się powiedzie, za chwilę wrócę – powiedziała spokojnie i odwróciła  
się, lecz jeszcze raz spojrzała przez ramię. - Ale pamiętaj, najpierw go osądzę. A jeśli mnie  
okłamałeś i mój osąd wypadnie niepomyślnie, ujrzysz mnie ponownie, ale tym razem nie będę  
już tak spolegliwa…  
***  
Dean wiedział, że jest w piekle. Przynajmniej w chwilach względnej świadomości, kiedy  
ból nie odbierał mu możliwości myślenia. Jeżeli spodziewał się kadzi ze smołą, siarką i ogniem  
piekielnym, pomylił się. Sceneria zmieniała się jak w kalejdoskopie, od palącej pustyni przez  
wodne odmęty po próżnię wyciskającą dech z piersi. Ale ból? O tak, ból był wszechobecny.  
Raz jeszcze otworzył oczy. Stał przykuty do skały wznoszącej się pośrodku niczego.  
Niemiłosiernie chciało mu się pić, a niewidoczne słońce prażyło jak dwustuwatowa żarówka.  
Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Zza widnokręgu nadciągała kolejna fala ognia. Płomienie  
sięgały nieba, wijąc się i hucząc niczym świetlista burza, coraz bliżej i bliżej, nieuchronne jak  
przeznaczenie. Dean przywarł plecami do nagrzanej skały, chociaż wiedział, że to bezcelowe.  
Z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na nadpływające złoto-czerwone płomienie. Ogień zalał go  
niczym fala przypływu, niosąc ze sobą swąd i ból palonego ciała. Płonął, raz jeszcze płonął  
jak pochodnia i spalał się komórka po komórce, wrzeszcząc jak oszalały, póki jeszcze miał  
powietrze w płucach.  
I znowu otworzył oczy. Przyszła mu do głowy absurdalna myśl, że jeśli feniksy odradzały  
się z popiołów w takim bólu, to im współczuje, i nagle usłyszał głos wołający go po imieniu. Z  
trudem odwrócił głowę i zobaczył kruka siedzącego tuż obok na występie skalnym.  
\- Dean? – powtórzył pytająco ptak, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – Dean Winchester?  
Dean niemal się uśmiechnął. Co za odmiana… Zdecydował, że zaczynał wariować. Nareszcie.  
\- Tak. A teraz zaczniesz mi wydziobywać wątrobę? – wychrypiał.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział jakby z urazą kruk. – Nie jesteś Prometeuszem. Poza tym to był sęp.  
\- Aha, czyli wydziobiesz mi oczy…  
\- Przestań, niczego ci nie wydziobię. Przysyła mnie twój brat, Sam.  
Z tymi słowami ptak uniósł głowę i w wirze szarych piór zmienił się w ciemnowłosą i ciemnooką  
kobietę w pierzastym płaszczu. Dean przymknął oczy. Z pewnością zaczynał wariować.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał słabo.  
\- Mam na imię Astrea i jestem opiekunką sprawiedliwości – wyjaśniła spokojnie, opierając  
mu rękę na ramieniu. – Twój brat twierdzi, że znalazłeś się tu niezasłużenie, więc powinnam  
cię stąd wyciągnąć.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, nie otwierając oczu i opierając z całej siły o skałę, jakby mogła dać  
mu jakieś oparcie.  
\- Zwariowałem prawda?  
\- Nie – odrzekła sucho. – Naprawdę mogę cię stąd wyciągnąć, ale muszę wejrzeć w twoją  
duszę. Wpuść mnie.  
\- Niby jak? – spytał, spoglądając na nią z ukosa. Nagle oczy mu się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył  
nadciągającą z oddali kolejną łunę ognia. Zadrżał.  
\- A wchodź gdzie chcesz, tylko się pospiesz, bo za chwilę będę zajęty… umieraniem  
– wyszeptał.  
\- To zajmie tylko chwilę – powiedziała Astrea i dotknęła jego serca.  
Przypominało to porażenie piorunem. Przed oczami przebiegło mu niemal całe życie, błysk  
po błysku, flesz po fleszu. Chwile dobre i złe, takie, które chciałby zapamiętać i te, o których  
wolałby zapomnieć. Szalki wagi przechyliły się i przeważyły w jedną stronę.  
Otworzył oczy tylko po to, by dostrzec, jak ogarniają ich płomienie. Z ust wyrwał mu się  
mimowolny jęk, ale w tej samej chwili otoczyły go skrzydła, zasłaniając przed ogniem i otulając  
niczym kokonem. Nie czuł bólu, a jedynie miękkie muśnięcia piór. Czekoladowe oczy trzymały  
go na uwięzi, przenikając na wskroś. Kręciło mu się w głowie, w ustach zaschło, a krew tętniła  
tak szaleńczo, jakby chciała rozsadzić żyły.  
Po dłuższej chwili trwającej niczym wieczność skrzydła zniknęły, podobnie jak płomienie.  
Dean rozejrzał sie dziko dookoła. Nadal stał przykuty do skały, a przed nim drobna kobieta w  
szarej opończy. Jednak tym razem na jej ustach gościł lekki uśmiech.  
\- A niech mnie – powiedziała jakby zaskoczona. – Twój brat miał rację. Nie powinieneś tu być…  
Patrzył na nią oszołomiony, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Tak,  
nie powinienem tu być, nie zasługuję na piekło, wyciągnij mnie stąd, proszę, błagam, Boże…  
\- Gotowy? – spytała retorycznie.  
Objęła go mocno i znowu wokół zatrzepotały pióra. Szary wir wciągnął ich i pochłonął.  
Ciemność splotła się ze światłem, chłód z żarem. Przez chwilę Dean pomyślał, że rozpryśnie  
się na drobne kawałeczki, kiedy z brzękiem tłuczonego szkła wpadli przez wielkie lustro do  
ciemnego pokoju. Przynajmniej wyglądało to jak ciemny pokój, co skołatany umysł Dean  
przyjął z wielkim trudem. Impet sprawił, że mimo, iż ktoś starał się go podtrzymać, runął na  
podłogę, kalecząc sobie dłonie i kolana o kawałki potłuczonego szkła.  
Nagły ruch i hałas obudziły Sama, który wyczerpany drzemał na twardym krześle pod  
oknem, z głową opartą o obtłuczony stolik. Cienie i światła w pokoju wydawały się zmieniać  
jak szalone, w powietrzu unosił się dym, ale on widział tylko postać klęczącą na podłodze  
przed rozbitym lustrem, z którego pozostała jedynie rama.  
\- Dean! – krzyknął nieswoim głosem, jednym ruchem zrywając się z krzesła, przewracając  
stolik i padając na kolana przy bracie, niebaczny na zaścielające wszystko okruchy szkła. Objął  
go, ale Dean nie zareagował. Sam z niepokojem odchylił się i spojrzał mu w twarz. To co  
zobaczył, przejęło go zgrozą. Prawda, to był Dean, dokładnie taki sam jak na chwilę przed  
spotkaniem z psami piekieł, nawet w tych samych dżinsach i zielonym T-shircie, ale patrzył na  
niego i przez niego błędnym wzrokiem, w którym czaiło się czyste przerażenie.  
\- Boże – szepnął w panice Sam, potrząsając nim lekko.  
\- Nie „Boże”, tylko posadź go na łóżku – odezwała się za jego plecami kobieta w płaszczu z  
szarych piór. Potrząsnęła głową z jawnym niezadowoleniem. – Piekło tak łatwo nie odpuszcza.  
Powrotna droga nie była łatwa, a to, co przeżył, miesza mu w głowie i za chwilę straci rozum.  
Dalej, pomóż mu…  
Roztrzęsiony Sam dźwignął brata, który bezwolnie poddał się jego woli i pozwolił usadowić  
na łóżku, wciąż z niepokojącą pustką w spojrzeniu. Astrea podeszła do nich i przyłożyła dłoń  
do czoła Deana. Ten szarpnął się gwałtownie i szeroko otworzył oczy, w których rozbłysnął  
zielony płomień. Kobieta cofnęła dłoń i uśmiechnęła się, a mężczyzna rozejrzał po pokoju,  
jakby obudzony z głębokiego snu. Zarejestrował wystrój typowy dla podrzędnego motelu,  
rozbite lustro, kabalistyczne znaki na podłodze, porozrzucane świece, aż jego wzrok padł na  
twarz Sama i jego opuszczone ramiona.  
\- Sam – odezwał się ochrypłym głosem, co starczyło, by brat, z oczami pełnymi łez, znowu  
rzucił się go obejmować. Tym razem Dean odwzajemnił uścisk, chociaż chwyt Sama niemal  
odebrał mu dech i zmiażdżył klatkę piersiową. – Wróciłem.  
\- Ano wróciłeś. Bardzo się cieszę, że się cieszycie – powiedziała sarkastycznie stojąca tuż  
obok nich Astrea, tracąc nieco ze swojego posągowego spokoju. – Trzeba przyznać, że nie  
spodziewałam się, że uda mi się odnaleźć ostatniego sprawiedliwego…  
Bracia oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na nią niemal identycznymi zielonymi oczyma z  
prawie tym samym pytającym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Jak to zrobiłaś? – spytał Sam drżącym głosem. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta kobieta czy  
też bogini dokonała tego, co wydawało się niemożliwe, a do tego stoi przed nim jako istota z  
krwi i kości.  
\- Wyciągnęłam twojego brata z piekła, czy nie dałam mu oszaleć? – odpowiedziała pytaniem  
na pytanie, rozpinając broszę i zrzucając płaszcz na podłogę. Czarne, luźne spodnie i bluza  
skutecznie ukrywały jej kształty, chociaż było w niej coś niezwykle kobiecego.  
Przeciągnęła się i przysiadła na krześle pod oknem, rozkładając ręce w geście tłumaczenia.  
\- Jeśli pytasz o to pierwsze, to potrafię poruszać się po wszystkich sferach ziemi, nieba i  
piekła, chociaż wolno mi ingerować jedynie w tych dwóch ostatnich, rzecz jasna, o ile kogoś  
dotknęła jawna niesprawiedliwość – wyjaśniła. – A jeżeli chodzi ci o to drugie, to musiałam  
stłumić mu wspomnienia, inaczej by zwariował. Powiedzmy, że zepchnęłam je głębiej w  
podświadomość. Ty też nie chciałbyś pamiętać piekła.  
\- Ale ja pamiętam – powiedział Dean niepewnie, przenosząc wzrok z pokaleczonych dłoni  
na Sama, a później na kobietę w czerni. Pamiętał ogień, ból, pragnienie i… skrzydła?  
\- Tak – odparła cierpliwie – Ale jak przez mgłę, prawda?  
Dean potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że śni. Tymczasem Sam wpatrywał  
się w niego z uczuciem nieopisanej ulgi na twarzy. Opuścił nieco spojrzenie i utkwił je w klatce  
piersiowej brata. Ostatnio, kiedy go widział, ten cały tonął we krwi, a przez rozszarpane żebra  
i brzuch widać było wnętrzności. Pod wpływem jego wzroku Dean spojrzał po sobie i sam z  
niedowierzaniem dotknął kryjącego się pod koszulką ciała.  
\- A ogary z piekieł? – spytał niepewnie. – Pamiętam, jak się ze mną zabawiały…  
Astrea wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Przecież w piekle przebywa jedynie dusza. Zapewne twoje rozszarpane ciało spoczywa tam,  
gdzie je pochowano. Miałam cię wyciągnąć z grobu? Przywróciłam cię w nietkniętej formie...  
\- Nietkniętej… – powtórzył mimowolnie Dean i zamilkł, przypominając sobie ostatnie  
chwile tamtego dnia, tykający zegar, warkot piekielnych psów i atak Lilith. Nagle wyprostował  
się gwałtownie i spojrzał ostro na Sama.  
\- Co się stało z tą suką? Nie próbowała cię zabić?  
Sam zawahał się i potarł ręką czoło.  
\- Próbowała, ale jej się nie udało. Nie pytaj dlaczego. A potem uciekła…  
Brat wyraźnie coś ukrywał, więc Deanowi przemknęło przez myśl, że ma to wiele wspólnego z  
jego demonicznymi zdolnościami. Czy Sam ćwiczył je, kiedy go nie było? Czy wykorzystał je do…  
\- Sam, jak wyciągnąłeś mnie z piekła?! – wykrzyknął z paniką. - Przecież miałeś odpuścić!  
Obiecałeś…  
Tu rzucił okiem na kobiecą postać pod oknem. Patrzyła na niego obojętnie i powoli obracała  
w palcach zawieszony na szyi… jego wisiorek.  
– Ale przecież ona nie jest demonem. Zatem kim? – dokończył z rozpędu, opanowując się  
z trudem, by nie wyrwać swojej własności z jej rąk. - Kogo ty wezwałeś, na litość boską? I jaką  
cenę przyszło ci za to zapłacić?  
Astrea tylko uniosła brwi, a Sam wyglądał na mocno zakłopotanego. Ściślej mówiąc, rzucił  
mu spojrzenie zbitego psa.  
\- Jak miałem odpuścić? – jęknął. - Chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że dam spokój? Dniami i nocami  
starałem się coś wymyślić, byłem nawet na rozdrożu…  
\- Sam! – niemal wrzasnął Dean, ale brat tylko przygarbił ramiona.  
\- I tak nie chciała ze mną podpisać paktu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie chciała. Ani ona, ani  
żaden inny demon – mówił coraz ciszej, spoglądając na niego prosząco spod opadających na  
twarz włosów. – Zrozum, musiałem coś zrobić, przecież jesteś moim bratem...  
Dean przygryzł wargi i ponownie skupił się na Astrei. Jego wisiorek!  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał ponuro.  
\- Mówiłam ci już – westchnęła teatralnie, unosząc oczy w górę, jakby brakło jej cierpliwości.  
– Jestem opiekunką sprawiedliwości. Boginią sprawiedliwości, jeśli wolisz, chociaż już nikt we  
mnie nie wierzy.  
Uśmiechnęła się blado i dodała: - Ach, tak, Sam wierzy. O ile pamiętam, przysiągł, że będzie  
mi służyć, więc mam przynajmniej jednego wyznawcę.  
Dean spojrzał na Sama ciężkim wzrokiem. Ten wzruszył ramionami w geście pod tytułem  
„a co miałem zrobić?”.  
\- A na czym ma polegać ta służba? – drążył dalej starszy brat.  
Dlaczego zawsze musieli wpadać z deszczu pod rynnę? Chociaż piekło było chyba  
najstraszniejszą rzeczą, jaka mogła ich spotkać. Nie może być przecież jeszcze gorzej, prawda?  
Drobna, ciemnowłosa i całkiem ładna kobieta nie wyglądała zbyt przerażająco, ale z drugiej  
strony, miała moc, by wyrwać duszę z otchłani.  
\- Przynajmniej jeden z was jest bardziej dociekliwy – stwierdziła z ironią. - A co byś chciał  
usłyszeć? Że będę nim orała dniami i nocami? Że rozkażę mu codziennie składać ofiary? A  
może wyjść na ulice i zabijać w imię sprawiedliwości?  
Widząc niewyraźne miny obu braci, pochyliła się do przodu, nie spuszczając oczu z coraz  
wyraźniej rozdrażnionego Deana.  
\- Widzę, że chciałbyś się z nim zamienić, nieprawdaż? Bo jakże to tak pozwolić na zniewolenie  
brata? To nic, że przed chwilą ledwo sam wydostałeś się z piekła. Jak widać, poświęcanie macie  
we krwi. Hm, czemu nie? Właściwie wszystko mi jedno, który z braci Winchesterów będzie  
mi służył… - urwała, wyprostowała się i rozsiadła wygodniej na twardym krześle. I puściła do  
nich oko, co było tak niespodziewane, że odebrało im mowę.  
\- Spokojnie, niczego od was nie chcę - dodała zupełnie innym tonem. - Nie potrzebuję  
niewolników ani wyznawców. Przyjęłam przysięgę Sama, bo tego właśnie oczekiwał,  
przywołując mnie i prosząc o pomoc. Coś za coś. Ale jestem bóstwem sprawiedliwości,  
pamiętacie? Sprawiedliwość nie wymaga ofiar.  
Patrzyli na nią w całkowitym milczeniu, Sam z półotwartymi ustami, a Dean z marsem  
na czole. Sytuacja, w której nie musieli się o nic targować, wydawała im się przedziwna. Coś  
podobnego zupełnie zbiło ich z tropu. W końcu starszy z Winchesterów odkaszlnął.  
\- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Nie chcesz niczego ode mnie, ani od Sama? Wydostałaś  
mnie z piekła za nic? – upewnił się, a jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła o niewierze w każde  
wypowiedziane słowo.  
\- Ależ skąd, za piękne oczy. Chociaż zaglądając do piekła, nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że masz tak  
piękne – parsknęła lekko kobieta-bogini, doskonale świadoma ich zmieszania. – A zupełnie poważnie,  
wyrwałam cię z piekła, bo twój brat mnie o to poprosił, a ty na to zasłużyłeś. To wszystko.  
Podniosła się z krzesła i sięgnęła po porzucony płaszcz. Owinęła się w szary materiał,  
spinając go srebrną, kutą broszą. Jednocześnie zdjęła wisiorek w kształcie maski i podała  
go Deanowi. Mocno zacisnął na nim palce, chociaż zabrakło mu słów, by podziękować, czy  
powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.  
Astrea stanęła pod oknem i raz jeszcze odwróciła się do braci.  
\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że gdybym kiedyś potrzebowała drobnej przysługi, to mi jej nie  
odmówicie – powiedziała spokojnie. – I jeszcze jedno, Sam. Gdybyście to wy mnie kiedyś  
potrzebowali, rytuał przywołania nie będzie wam potrzebny. Połączyła nas pewna więź, więc  
wystarczy, że trzykrotnie wypowiecie moje imię, stojąc przed lustrem lub wypolerowaną tarczą.  
Z braku tarczy w ostateczności może być okno.  
Skinęła im lekko głową, dotknęła dłonią szyby i zniknęła, jakby rozpływając się w tafli szkła  
z cichym szelestem niewidzialnych piór.  
***  
Sprawa ducha starej panny z Danbridge w Ohio, która zbyt mocno, chociaż bez wzajemności,  
lubiła młodych chłopców ( i dwóch nawiedziła ze skutkiem śmiertelnym) wydawała się banalna  
do momentu, gdy Dean, podpalając jej wysuszone zwłoki, na widok ognia nie odskoczył jak  
oparzony. Podnoszący się z ziemi Sam, który właśnie boleśnie przeżył bliskie spotkanie z Ruth  
Freemantle, zauważył jego dziwaczne zachowanie, ale nic nie powiedział. Dean reagował w ten  
sposób nie pierwszy raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Bywało, że wzdrygał się nerwowo na  
widok głębszej wody, płomienia zapalniczki Zippo, a nawet kuchennych noży i krajalnicy do  
chleba w kuchni Bobby`ego.  
\- Cholera, oparzyłem się – mruknął teraz niewyraźnie, chwytając za łopatę i zaczynając z  
zacięciem zasypywać rozkopany grób. Półmrok wypełniający cmentarz w Danbridge skutecznie  
ukrywał jego wyraz twarzy, ale ruchy miał dosyć gwałtowne.  
\- A ja chyba mam pęknięte żebro – jęknął żałośnie Sam, macając się po boku przez koszulę  
w niebieską kratę.  
\- Daj spokój, ona miała z osiemdziesiątkę na karku – zbagatelizował Dean, nie przestając  
machać łopatą. – Niewiele mogła ci zrobić…  
\- Za życia – sprostował Sam z urazą. – Teraz wydawała się mieć więcej krzepy.  
\- Ciesz się, że przynajmniej na ciebie nie leciała. Tamci dwaj z collegu mieli gorzej – prychnął  
starszy brat. - Normalnie pokochała ich na śmierć…  
\- Ty też byłeś w jej typie. Tak się do ciebie tuliła, że musiałem ją odciągać siłą – odciął się  
młodszy z Winchesterów, lecz Dean tylko przewrócił oczami, aż białka błysnęły w ciemności.  
\- Bo przypomnę ci, jak kiedyś tańcowałeś z pewną starszą panią… I przestań jęczeć, nic ci  
nie jest. Do łopaty, młody. Zasypiemy miejsce zbrodni i zmywamy się stąd.  
Wróciwszy do motelu o wiele znaczącej nazwie „Paradise” i niezbyt pasujących do nazwy  
wnętrzach (chociaż ich pokój miał nawet aneks kuchenny, co było prawdziwym luksusem)  
Winchesterowie ogarnęli się po zapasach z rozemocjonowanym duchem i zajęli tym, co zwykle,  
czyli Sam zasiadł do laptopa, a rozciągnięty na łóżku w samej koszulce i bokserkach Dean  
podjadał chipsy i gapił się bezmyślnie w telewizor, w którym leciała jakaś slapstickowa komedia.  
W porównaniu ze starymi czasami zmieniło się o tyle, że obaj popijali whisky i to bez lodu.  
Jednak Sam co chwilę przegarniał ręką włosy i spoglądał spod oka na brata. To, co widział,  
teoretycznie powinno go uspokoić, bo Dean wyglądał na chwilowo odprężonego, w niezłej formie  
i jak najbardziej żywego (co za każdym razem Sama równie mocno cieszyło), ale gdy spojrzało się  
uważniej, widać było, że starszy Winchester schudł i zmizerniał, jest nieco za blady i chyba zbytnio  
rozkojarzony. Miał wieczne cienie pod oczyma i wydawało się, że prawie nie sypia.  
Sam kilka razy próbował porozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje z jego psyche, ale brat zbywał  
go półsłówkami albo opędzał się jak od uprzykrzonej muchy, z uporem udając, że wszystko  
jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Zdecydowanie coś go gryzło, ale jak zwykle to maskował.  
Przynajmniej tym razem nie ciążyło nad nim widmo śmierci z łap hellhounds i mąk piekielnych,  
ale Sam był pewien, że to właśnie wspomnienia z piekła nie dają Deanowi spokoju. Czyżby  
zepchnięcie ich w podświadomość przez Astreę nie wystarczyło? Z drugiej strony, co miał  
zrobić – jeszcze raz ją wezwać? I to za plecami Deana? Przypuszczał, że w końcu trzeba będzie  
to zrobić, ale zwlekał, przewidując żywiołową reakcję brata. Poza tym nieco obawiał się samej  
bogini sprawiedliwości. Niby zwolniła go z przyrzeczenia i w zamian za uwolnienie Deana z  
piekła niczego od nich nie zażądała, ale trudno było zakładać, że jej altruizm potrwa wiecznie.  
Więc Sam nie robił nic, mając cichą nadzieję, że bratu z czasem samo przejdzie, a niewielkie  
ataki paniki ustaną. Wieczorami popijał wraz z nim Jima Beama i szukał po Internecie  
kolejnych zagadek do rozwiązania. Dzięki łączu bezprzewodowemu oraz nieocenionej pomocy  
Bobby`ego ciągle wynajdowali coraz to nowe sprawy i jeździli z miasteczka do miasteczka,  
jakby życie w ciągłej drodze stało się ich jedynym celem. I w sumie tak było.  
Nie zapomnieli także o Lilith i nieskończonych porachunkach z demonicą, rozsyłając za  
nią wici wszędzie, gdzie się dało, ale jak dotąd nie trafili na żaden konkretny ślad. Sam był  
z tego nawet zadowolony, bo wciąż nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie zabiła go przy ostatnim  
spotkaniu i chociaż przypisywał to swoim dziwnym zdolnościom, chwilowo bał się je zgłębiać.  
W zasadzie badanie własnych możliwości było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz pragnął, bo ilekroć o  
tym wspominał, Dean patrzył na niego jak na dziwadło i wspominał coś o „bad mojo”. Z jednej  
strony Sam zgadzał się z bratem, że nie powinien bawić się ciemniejszą stroną własnej natury,  
ale z drugiej strony czuł, że dobrze wykorzystane, a nieznane dotąd umiejętności mogłyby  
pomóc im w walce z tym, na co się codziennie natykali.  
I tak, mimo nie najlepszej kondycji psychicznej Deana i stłumionej frustracji Sama bez  
wytchnienia przenosili się z miejsca na miejsce, a młodszy z Winchesterów powoli zaczynał  
czuć się jak na wielkim rollercoasterze. I chociaż tym razem nie groził im śmiertelny upadek  
(chyba, że jako wypadek przy pracy), tempo zjazdu zaczynało go przytłaczać.  
W Danbridge kolejna sprawa została rozwiązana, a kochliwy duch Ruth Freemantle spoczął  
we względnym spokoju (lub też trafił do piekła, trudno powiedzieć). Gdy noc za oknem motelu  
zaczynała szarzeć, Sam nie miał już siły na surfowanie po Internecie. Głowa opadła mu bezwładnie i  
osunął się na stolik obok otwartego laptopa, zasypiając jak dziecko w dosyć niewygodnej pozycji.  
Dean szczerze mu zazdrościł. Leżał w o wiele wygodniejszej pozie na łóżku, a mimo to  
nie mógł zasnąć. Ilekroć zamykał oczy, widział przed sobą sięgające nieba płomienie i niemal  
czuł bijący od nich żar. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to iluzja, ale serce biło mu  
mocniej niż powinno, w ustach zasychało, a ręce same zaciskały się w pieści. Z każdym dniem, a  
właściwie nocą było coraz gorzej. Za dnia udawało mu się ukrywać przed Samem i samym sobą  
nieoczekiwane przypływy paniki, ale kiedy nie było już czym zająć rąk ani myśli, nie pomagał  
ani alkohol ani podrywy w przydrożnych barach ani nawet Busty Asian Beauty. Bywał tak  
niewyspany, że zdarzało mu się przymknąć oczy w środku dnia i bezustannie bał się, że zaśnie za  
kierownicą. Brak snu i strach budzący się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach utrudniały mu  
normalne funkcjonowanie. Dean czuł, że zaczyna się sypać, co wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej.  
Podniósł się z łóżka, i z westchnieniem spojrzawszy na uśpionego Sama, powędrował do aneksu  
kuchennego, gdzie wyjął z lodówki kolejne piwo i usiadł przy stole w wąskiej wnęce, wpatrując  
się w ciemność za oknem. Noc powoli ustępowała dniu, chociaż do świtu pozostała godzina  
lub dwie. W szybie odbijała się jego twarz z lekkim zarostem i mocno podkrążonymi oczyma.  
Prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, przeciągnął dłonią po gładkiej szybie, zasłaniając  
własny wizerunek i kilka razy powtórzył imię Astrei. Odjął rękę od okna i ponownie zapatrzył  
się w mrok przedświtu. Sam nie wiedział, czy chciał, żeby mu się udało, czy wprost przeciwnie.  
Rozterka nie trwała długo, bo nim zdążył wezwać ją po raz trzeci, tuż przy jego odbiciu pojawiła  
się kobieca twarz o klasycznych rysach marmurowego posągu, z oczami ciemnymi jak studnie  
bez dna i ustami bez uśmiechu. Usta lekko drgnęły i nim zdołał choćby mrugnąć, szary dym  
przeniknął do pokoju, zawirował i ukształtował w całkiem realne ciało. Kobieta rozprostowała  
ramiona i strzepnęła niewidoczne pióro z ciemnej , sięgając kolan i ozdobionej jakimiś dziwnymi  
esami floresami tuniki (Dean nie był zbyt mocny z motywów romańskich), po czym z cichym  
westchnieniem przysiadła naprzeciwko niego przy niewielkim stole kuchennym.  
\- Tak? – spytała, splatając ręce na ramionach i odchylając się nieco do tyłu. Ton był raczej  
kpiący. – Ktoś z rodziny znowu trafił do piekła, czy po prostu ci się nudzi i szukasz towarzystwa?  
Winchesterowi zabrakło słów, co zwykle bywało rzadkością, lecz z kontaktach z opiekunką  
sprawiedliwości chyba stawało się regułą. Astrea przechyliła głowę i przypatrzyła mu się  
uważniej, po czym spoważniała.  
\- Nie sypiasz, co? – spytała domyślnie, a jej mina wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że było to do  
przewidzenia. – Wspomnienia wracają…  
Dean wolno skinął głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy i sięgnął po zapomnianą butelkę. Upił łyk  
piwa i skrzywił się, bo nagle wydało mu się całkiem bez smaku.  
\- Jakoś sobie radzę – burknął.  
\- I dlatego mnie wezwałeś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, unosząc ciemne brwi. – Nie  
wydaje mi się. Założę się, że przypominasz sobie wszystko, co działo się po drugiej stronie i to  
nie pozwala ci zamknąć oczu. Mam rację?  
Wzruszył ramionami za całą odpowiedź. Skoro o tym wiedziała, to pewnie załamania u  
dusz wyrwanych z piekła nie były niczym niezwykłym. Widocznie ocalenie kogoś z otchłani  
nie zawsze oznaczało przywrócenie mu zdrowych zmysłów. Jakoś go to nie dziwiło. Sam miał  
wrażenie, że przebłyski bolesnych wspomnień wypalono mu w pamięci rozpalonym żelazem.  
Czy można je wymazać, jeśli przypominały nieusuwalny, wytrawiony kwasem tatuaż? Pamiętał,  
że próbowała mu pomóc, ale…  
Jakby czytając mu w myślach, westchnęła z niezadowoleniem i lekko przygryzła wargę.  
\- Moje zaklęcie nie zawsze działa – przyznała z cieniem zakłopotania w głosie. – Jeśli ktoś  
był za długo w otchłani, dotyk mojej dłoni to za mało, by zatrzeć wspomnienia. Zwłaszcza  
takie wspomnienia.  
\- Więc to się nigdy nie skończy? – spytał z wahaniem Dean. Ta perspektywa zaczynała go  
śmiertelnie przerażać. – Do końca życia będę się bał zasnąć? W takim razie długo nie pożyję…  
\- To prawda. Jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobimy, będzie jedynie coraz gorzej i gorzej, aż w końcu  
padniesz ze zmęczenia albo na dobre oszalejesz – zgodziła się niemal bez emocji, choć w jej  
głosie pobrzmiewała nutka współczucia.  
\- Świetnie – podsumował starszy z Winchesterów, upijając kolejny łyk piwa. – Śmierć albo  
szaleństwo, wybór należy do ciebie. Czyli nie da się z tym nic zrobić?  
Astrea ponownie przechyliła głowę, zastanawiając się nad możliwościami, po czym  
uśmiechnęła się lekko. Oczy jej zabłysły, jakby zapalił się w nich płomień, a twarz nabrała  
wyrazu głębokiego zastanowienia. I oczekiwania.  
\- Nie mówiłam, że się nie da. Mogę ci pomóc, ale nie sądzę, by moja kuracja przypadła ci  
do gustu…  
\- Ponieważ? – spytał krótko, nieco już zmęczony tymi niedopowiedzeniami.  
\- Bo wymaga odrobiny poświęcenia – odparła i wciąż z uśmiechem błąkającym się w  
kącikach ust, pochyliła się nad stołem i ujmując jego twarz w dłonie, leciutko pocałowała. Usta  
miała chłodne i miękkie, a palce delikatne i smukłe, chociaż obciążone nieprawdopodobną  
ilością srebrnych pierścieni, które w dotyku ziębiły skórę i przyprawiały o dreszcze.  
\- Ponieważ musiałbyś zapomnieć się… we mnie – szepnęła z twarzą tuż przy jego twarzy.  
W pierwszym momencie zastygł w bezruchu jak zwierzę złapane w potrzask, ale po chwili  
rozluźnił się i oczy mu pojaśniały, a w głębi pojawiły się złociste błyski.  
\- Mhm – mruknął i odwzajemnił pocałunek z taką pasją, że stolik pomiędzy nimi  
zachybotał i zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo. Języki splotły się ze sobą gwałtownie jak gdyby chcieli  
udowodnić, które z nich jest silniejsze. Astrea pierwsza uciekła przed atakiem ust Deana, ale  
tylko po to, by zerwać się z krzesła, usiąść mu na kolanach i powrócić do pocałunku. Jedną  
dłoń wplotła w krótkie włosy mężczyzny, drugą pieściła jego kark, niemal go unieruchamiając.  
Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie, by złapać oddech, a usta Deana zaczęły scałowywać  
każdy milimetr jej twarzy, od dołeczków w policzkach po płatki uszu i wrażliwy punkt tuż za  
linią szczęki, schodząc niżej na szyję. Tam się zatrzymał, całując, lekko kąsając i przygryzając  
delikatną skórę. Jęknęła gardłowo, w pełni aprobując jego poczynania i zupełnie tracąc swoją  
posągową obojętność.  
\- Chyba jednak nie masz z tym problemu – westchnęła, wyginając się w tył i zsuwając z  
ramion czarną tunikę, by ułatwić mu dostęp do krągłych piersi, których różowe wzniesienia  
domagały się wzmożonej uwagi.  
\- Och, zamknij się i zajmij się terapią – odszepnął i zjechał językiem jeszcze niżej, krążąc  
wokół ciemniejszych szczytów wzgórz i leżącej pomiędzy nimi doliny.  
Poruszyła się zmysłowo, ocierając o niego całym ciałem, co wywołało nieznośny ucisk  
w niższych partiach ciała. Jej ręce także nie próżnowały, przesuwając się po karku, plecach i  
zapędzając coraz dalej. Czuł, jakby z jej palców wydobywały się iskry, ogrzewając i podniecając  
niczym najlepszy afrodyzjak. Oboje rozgrzali się w takim tempie, że nawet nie pomyśleli, by  
przeciągnąć grę wstępną. Astrea uniosła się lekko, pozwalając mu zsunąć bokserki i przyjęła  
go w siebie gładko i głęboko. Jęknęli jednocześnie, a palce Deana niemal boleśnie wpiły się  
w biodra kobiety. Poruszyła się w górę i w dół, czując jak przesuwa się w niej i wypełnia, to  
mocniej, to słabiej. Przyspieszyli, on skupiony, ona odchylona do tyłu, z zamkniętymi oczyma i  
rozchylonymi ustami. Oddychała coraz szybciej i bardziej spazmatycznie, zaciskając dłonie na  
jego ramionach i poddając się sugestii palców, wciąż obejmujących jej biodra. Nagle wygięła się  
tak mocno, że przypominała napiętą do granic możliwości cięciwę łuku i krzyknęła przeciągle,  
raz i drugi. Nim krzyk przebrzmiał, z westchnieniem przylgnęła do mężczyzny i wtuliła  
policzek w zagłębienie jego obojczyka. Czuła, jak w niej pulsuje, wyczuwała jego naprężone  
mięśnie i krew buzującą w żyłach i wiedziała, że powstrzymuje się, by ta chwila trwała jak  
najdłużej. Dmuchnęła mu w kark i wstała, wywołując mimowolny jęk zawodu.  
\- To ty masz się zapomnieć, nie ja – zaśmiała się i pociągnęła go za sobą na twardą podłogę.  
Nie zaprotestował. Wrócili do siebie tak płynnie, jakby nigdy się nie rozłączyli. Dean poruszał  
się łagodnie, ale coraz szybciej. Początkowo opierał się na rękach, by jej nie przygnieść, ale z  
pomrukiem przygarnęła go do siebie i znaleźli się tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, zespoleni  
w jedno. Obejmowała go ciasno, aż niemal brakowało mu tchu, ale jednocześnie sprawiało  
niesamowitą przyjemność. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i przed oczyma zawirowały mu kolorowe  
plamy a świat zadrżał i rozpłynął się we mgle. Niedokończony jęk zamarł w gardle.  
Astrea westchnęła z głębokim zadowoleniem, poruszyła się, skrzywiła i zepchnęła go z  
siebie. Leżeli chwilę na zimnej podłodze, ramię w ramię, bok w bok, a ich oddechy zwolniły i  
wyrównały się.  
\- Twardo – poskarżył się Dean, usiłując znaleźć wygodniejsze ułożenie. Powietrze zaszumiało  
i nagle otoczyły go siwe pióra. Były wszędzie wokół, otulając ich niczym puchowa kołdra.  
\- Wygodniej? – spytała z przekorą Astrea, leżąc z rękoma splecionymi pod głową, otoczona  
pierzastą otoczką.  
\- Masz skrzydła? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Nagle w przebłysku przypomniał sobie  
jak niegdyś osłoniła go nimi przed falą ognia. Zadrżał, ale miękki dotyk piór zdawał się go  
uspokajać. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pogładził lekko otulające go skrzydło.  
Tymczasem kobieta sięgnęła wzdłuż boku i z cichym syknięciem wyrwała jedno małe,  
ciemnoszare pióro. Podała mu je na dłoni.  
\- Noś go przy sobie, a wspomnienia z piekła nigdy nie wrócą – powiedziała poważnie.  
– Wpleć je do tego swojego amuletu, albo włóż do kieszeni, ale postaraj się nie zgubić.  
Dean zacisnął dłoń na podarunku, palcami drugiej ręki przeciągając pieszczotliwie wzdłuż  
ramienia, szyi i policzka Astrei, a kończąc na jej wargach.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział niemal niedosłyszalnie.  
\- Proszę.  
***  
Promienie słońca wlewały się do pokoju motelowego w Danbridge przez uchylone żaluzje.  
W jego blasku wirowały drobinki kurzu i świetlne zajączki. Dzień wstał zdecydowanie i w  
całej okazałości, przepędzając senne koszmary. Sam ocknął się w tej samej pozycji, w której  
zasnął, poruszył gwałtownie i niemal nie strącił laptopa ze stolika. Spróbował się wyprostować,  
rozmasowując obolały kark i rzucił okiem na oba posłane łóżka, po czym zamarł zaniepokojony.  
Deana nie było w pokoju. Zerwał się w popłochu, ale nim zdążył zrobić kilka kroków w stronę  
drzwi, ujrzał brata leżącego na podłodze przy kuchennym stole.  
\- Dean! – krzyknął przerażony, nim zarejestrował, że starszy Winchester śpi w najlepsze,  
przykryty pledem i z poduszką pod głową.  
\- Co? – wymamrotał wołany, przeciągając się i wyplątując z koca. Potargane włosy sterczały  
mu na wszystkie strony, a twarz miał podpuchniętą od snu.  
\- Zasnąłeś na podłodze? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Sam, zatrzymany w trakcie akcji  
ratunkowej. – Spałeś?  
\- Nie wiem, co cię tak dziwi – zauważył Dean, ziewając szeroko. – Normalni ludzie sypiają,  
prawda?  
Przetarł twarz dłonią, czując pod palcami świeży zarost i zauważył, że trzyma w ręku szare  
pióro. Było niewielkie i wydawało się niezwykle delikatne, ale były to tylko pozory – nie łamało  
się ani nie rozdwajało, jakby zrobiono je ze stali i jedwabiu. Dean zacisnął na nim palce i  
uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Chyba zacznie nosić ozdoby z piór.


End file.
